Personal Problems
by LordLenne
Summary: Ken has often locked himself in his room for a pattern of nights, and Junpei thinks he's doing something rather, adult-like. Minato decides to talk to Ken about it, only to be asked for help about it. MinatoXKen. Yaoi/shota, lemon. Requested fic.


**Lenne: **My thoughts when making this: seriously where in the _hell_ is all of the Minato/Ken fandom; I'm very disappointed by you people!

Regardless, this was still fun to make, especially since it's about cute little Ken. But the only guy I could pair him up with was Minato, and not Aki or Shinji. I just can't with them.

Well, for anyone who decides to read, enjoy.**_ And anyone who dislikes this pairing, please click the back button on your Internet browser, or be subject to Hamatora-style massacre should you decide to arrogantly speak your "free speech."_**

Oh and my apologies in advance if I got honorifics between the characters wrong at some points—I haven't played P3P for a long while and I'm also on 1/30, too far to check the daily relationships between the characters. Wasn't sure if Ken used first name or last name followed by -senpai for most of the guys.

And the conversation starter does happen if you've played P3 (P3P in my case). Talk to Ken around the time he joins/Shinjiro joins. I just made something out of what Ken mysteriously does in his room (other than what I know he's actually doing.)

And...that's all! Enjoy.

* * *

**9/11 - Friday**

In the evening, Junpei sat in the chaotic pile of clothes on the floor of his room. With his video game controller in his hand, he remotely started up the game system and was preparing to play a new game. He had a straight, annoyed face since as the console started up, changing to a wider grin when he saw the video game developer and publisher logo.

_"Sweet!"_ Junpei screamed in the back of his mind.

No noise sounded other than the running disc in the console as the game continued to load the logos and the opening sequence. In the small moment of what was considered silence, Junpei heard a faint shriek.

"Huh?" He turned his head to the source of the noise: beyond the wall. In the direction of the wall was Ken's room, the one just next door.

"Ken…?" Junpei, worried, although more curious, put his controller down and headed out of his room to Ken's door. He pressed his ear against the door in an attempt to hear all the noise occurring in the room, but there was little to nothing that was heard of.

Junpei wondered if he should check on him. Still curious, he knocked twice on the door, while calling out the young boy's name. "Ken-kun?"

Another shriek was heard, something more of a surprised reaction, followed by a thud on the ground which Junpei felt the small vibration of. "Iori-senpai?!"

Junpei immediately threw on a questioned look. "Uh, is everything okay in there?" He said to the door.

"Y-Yeah, one second!" responded a voice on the other side. Junpei waited a short half minute until the door opened shyly. Half of Ken's body prodded out from the small opening of the door. Junpei saw that his face was a somewhat flushed red and his hair was messier than usual.

"Y-Yes?" Ken said.

"Are you all right?" Junpei asked. "I heard a scream in here."

"A scream?" Ken repeated. "Oh! You mean the…uh…scary movie—that I was watching, yeah."

"Oh, you were watching a scary movie?" Junpei questioned.

"Yeah!" Ken quickly followed. "There was a girl screaming in the movie, it was kind of loud, I guess. Did it bother you—I'm sorry if it did."

"Oh, no, it's fine, I was just curious."

"I-Is that all?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, sorry for interrupting your movie," Junpei responded.

"Oh, um…it's no problem, Senpai." Junpei turned back towards his room as Ken watched. As Ken was just closing the door, Junpei called to him again.

"Oh, Ken-kun!" Junpei exclaimed, turning around.

Ken jumped, poking his head out again. "Y-Yes?!"

"Don't watch too many scary movies," he advised. "At your age, you'll get a lot of nightmares."

"Oh…um, thank you for the advice, Senpai," Ken responded.

"That's all, good night," Junpei said, returning to his room. Ken returned into his room as well.

Junpei sat back down on the floor of his room, seeing that his video game was at the title screen.

He didn't stop thinking about Ken's situation, though. He thought Ken may have been lying about watching a scary movie, because he has heard the shriek a few times already during the two weeks following Shinjiro joining SEES.

"Scary movies my ass," Junpei mumbled, chuckling after. "I wonder what he's _really_ doing in there…"

* * *

**9/12 - Saturday**

At the end of the final class, everyone began leaving the room to go home or go to their after school club. As Minato was leaving his desk, Junpei joined him by his side.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Junpei asked.

Minato looked a little questioned. "Sure."

The two of them were heading towards the school gate. They ignored everyone passing by them as they conversed.

"So, you know how Ken-kun always just stays in his room most of the time every day after school?" Junpei states.

"Does he?" Minato responded.

"Don't you think it's kind of suspicious?" Junpei asks. "Usually he hangs out in lounge with us, but after Shinjiro-san joined, he's always in his room."

Minato looked up, staring at his invisible thought bubble. "I guess that is suspicious, but are you saying Shinjiro-san has something to do with him being in his room?"

"Well, no," Junpei replied. "But you know, last night, I heard Ken-kun make a scream in his room."

"He was screaming? Everyone else should have heard it then."

"It wasn't like a scream," Junpei corrected. "More like a shriek—err, maybe a loud gasp? Either way, I think he's doing something we shouldn't know about in there."

"Like what?" Minato asked.

"Hmm, maybe, you know, something _naughty_?"

"Ken, doing things like that?" Minato chuckled at the idea.

"Dude, I'm serious! Maybe under all that innocence is a perverted boy, hiding that fact from everyone else."

"Maybe Yukari-chan was right—you're influencing him too much," Minato said.

"Wha?—What did Yuka-tan say about me?!" Junpei exclaimed. Minato laughed at the little outburst.

The two of them reached the dormitory door. They stood by the entrance steps, continuing to talk.

"Seriously though, maybe it's time to give Ken 'the talk' about being a man," Junpei suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Minato said.

"What, like you could teach better?" Junpei sneered.

"No, I think Ken-kun should just learn to do those things on his own," Minato added. "If he needs help from us, he'll ask."

"What if he doesn't? What if he—becomes some kind of perverted guy in the future secretly taking advantage of poor, innocent, defenseless girls—" In that brief moment, Minato had a thought that would be Junpei. "—and it'll be your entire fault because you said not to give him 'the talk.'"

Minato sighed at the thought. "Fine, I'll talk to him about it. But first, I'm just making sure he's not doing what we both think he's doing."

"All right then, just give me an update when you can." Junpei opened the door for the both of them and they headed inside.

In the evening, Minato headed downstairs to see Mitsuru and Fuuka sitting on one couch, both reading a book, Yukari playing with Koromaru, Shinjiro standing near the back door, and Akihiko sitting in the dining area. Contrary to Junpei's claims, Ken was standing near the lounge bathrooms, looking like he was deep in thought. Minato walked up to Ken to start a conversation.

"Oh, Arisato-senpai!" Ken responded immediately to Minato's approach.

"Hi Ken-kun," Minato began. "I have a quick question."

"What is it?"

Minato cleared his throat, getting straight to the point. "Why are you always in your room? You lock yourself in there a lot for the past week."

"H-Huh?" Ken questioned. "Why am I always in my room? N-No reason, really…" Ken crossed his arms, looking down, and blushed slightly.

Minato could sense what was going on with him by that reaction. "Is it something I should be worried about?"

"N-No!" Ken answered quickly. He realized how suspicious he was being. He calmed himself. "Not at all."

"Is it a school thing? Personal thing?" Minato asked.

"W-Well," Ken made another realization—he was talking to the leader of SEES, the one he admired—the one who he thought to be strong, as well as very wise and understanding. He would most likely be the most level-headed when talking about _those _things, but Ken was still reluctant in being honest. Instead of letting shyness take over, he decided to lighten up and try to give straight answers.

Ken gulped down the worry. "It's…personal problems."

"I see." Minato gave the impression that he could infer what Ken was trying to say.

"Arisato-senpai…" Ken mumbled. "You understand what I'm going through?"

"I think so," said the older male, grinning.

"Then...could I ask for your help?" Ken admitted, flushed with shame.

"Help with what?" Minato questioned.

"I want to talk to you about…my personal problems," Ken shyly answered.

Minato blushed slightly, scratching the back of his head. "What kind of problems, exactly?"

Ken fidgeted in place, poking his fingers together. "Well, you know? ...Guy stuff, I guess that's what you would call it. But...personal guy stuff. If you understand..."

Although he didn't mind, he didn't think Ken would turn to him about _those_ sorts of things. If anyone, Minato thought it would be Junpei, since he volunteered to be a big brother when Ken needed one. "Uh, well, I'm not sure if I _can_ help with that…"

"Please, Senpai? You're the only one I can ask!" he begged. "I can't ask Akihiko-san because he'll probably lose respect for me...and I can't ask Junpei-senpai because he probably won't understand. And I can't talk to the girls about that, and I can't ask Shinjiro-senpai because—well—"

"All right, all right," Minato interrupted. "I'll help however I can."

"Really?" Ken was filled with glee, wrapping his arm around Minato quickly. "Thank you!"

Minato was caught off guard. He was staring at the boy in surprise, until Ken realized what he was doing and quickly let go.

"Sorry, Arisato-senpai..." Ken looked away.

"It's okay," Minato assured. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Um…" Ken gave it a little thought. "Can I meet you in your room, tomorrow night? To talk about my problems? Say…maybe ten-thirty?"

Minato widened an eye. "Didn't Mitsuru-san say your bed time was at nine-thirty?"

"Yes, I know, but, just this once, please?"

Ken's pleading face couldn't allow him to refuse. "Okay."

"And please be secret about it too," Ken added. "I don't want anyone else to know."

"I understand," Minato said.

"Thank you, Senpai!" Ken exclaimed.

Minato grinned, and then turned around. "Good night, Ken-kun."

"Good night, Senpai."

* * *

**9/13 - Sunday**

Minato woke up to the _Tanaka's Amazing Commodities_ show on his bedroom television. He decided to order the Omega Spear, which he deemed to help Ken later for Tartarus exploration, and the 3 Garnets.

In the evening at 6:30 PM, Mitsuru told that she, as well as Yukari, Junpei, Akihiko, Fuuka, Aigis, and Shinjiro will be going to the movies for the night. Koromaru also begged to go along, translated by Aigis, but Mitsuru was unsure if dogs could go into the theatre, and just decided to take him along—if Koromaru were to be denied admittance, then Shinjiro volunteered to walk him around the area. Yukari also told that should they come back early for some reason, they'll call or text Minato in advance. Knowing that they would be gone past dinner time, she left some money in Minato's hands for him and Ken to go out to eat. Everyone left about fifteen minutes before seven to give their selves a little time to arrive at the theatre.

The evening was unplanned, but perfect for Ken as he thought. He stood next to Minato, seeing everyone out the door. After everyone left, he turned to his older friend, and looked up.

"Um, Arisato-senpai," Ken said. "I didn't expect everyone to go out, but now that we're alone…"

"I understand," Minato interrupted. "We can go talk now."

Ken reddened at the thought. "Y-Yeah."

Minato began to walk off, but Ken was still standing at the same spot, staring at the ground and smiling weirdly.

"Ken-kun?" Minato called.

"Oh, um, sorry!" Ken ran up to Minato and followed behind him to the second floor. Minato opened the door to his room and allowed Ken to enter first.

"Oh…" Ken sounded as he entered.

"What is it?" Minato asked, closing and subtly locking the door behind him.

"Oh, it's just that I've never been in your room before," Ken answered. "I didn't expect it to be…well, bland? No offense, I mean."

"Oh, none taken," Minato responded. "I never really get time to decorate my room, so I just leave it as it is." He walked past his friend and sat down on the bed. Ken, his face lit with a faint pink, reluctantly followed Minato and sat down on the bed as well.

"So, um..." Minato couldn't say much. Even though he did want to help Ken, he didn't really know where to start. He was still unsure of the younger boy's confidence and determination about the idea. Ken obviously looked nervous, as Minato saw. Before he could ask about Ken being in his room often, he was cut off.

"Um, Arisato-senpai," Ken said first. "Could I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"T-The thing is…" Ken fiddled with his fingers, trying to stall for his courage to build up. "Well…do you promise not to tell anyone about this?"

"I promise," Minato said.

"Okay, then...be honest with me. D-Do you have a girlfriend, or anything?"

"A girlfriend?" Minato asked. "Not at the moment."

"T-Then, what about...a boyfriend? Unless, you're not interested in one..." Ken looked down, his voice weakening. "No—I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking that..."

"It's fine, Ken-kun," Minato reassured. "I don't have a boyfriend either."

"I see..." Ken mumbled, looking a little relieved. "Well, the reason I'm asking you this...is well..."

Minato sighed. "You don't have to be so shy around me. Just say what you want, I won't tease you or anything."

Ken blinked a couple of times. Hearing the older boy's lack of shame, he took a deep breath. "The thing is," Ken continued, "…I don't like girls."

"Oh? So, you're…gay?" Minato hesitantly asked.

"Is that what you call someone who doesn't like girls?" Ken questioned.

"Not necessarily," Minato answered. "If you're gay, it means you like boys."

"Oh…" Ken looked down. "No wonder why some guys at school were calling me gay."

"Huh?" Minato looked a little worried.

"Well," Ken began to explain, "there was a girl at school that these two guys were pushing me to ask out. I told them I didn't want to, and then they started making fun of me, calling me 'gay'."

"They were trying to insult you. But they were using the word 'gay' wrongly."

"Is that so?" Ken asked.

"Yeah; they sound pretty stupid from what you told me," Minato concluded.

Ken giggled. "Well, they are actually stupid." After a short pause, Ken cleared his throat. "So, if I like boys, I'm gay?"

"Well, do you like boys?" Minato asked.

Ken hid his shy face, nodding.

"Then, you're gay," he stated. "Simple as that."

"Oh, okay…" Ken said. Minato could now see what Ken was trying to get at, but he decided to play with his friend's feelings for the situation.

"So…was there a reason for telling me this?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Ken seemed startled. "I felt like you should know. …Are you mad at me, or anything? Disappointed? Scared?"

"No, not at all," Minato answered.

"Really?" Ken reassured.

"Yes, really." Minato smiled at him. "But, there's another reason for telling me this, isn't there?"

Ken was a little surprised at how easily Minato could see through him. "…Yes," Ken replied. "There's…a guy that I like."

Minato nudged an eyebrow. "Really?"

Ken nodded. "I've liked him for a while, but I don't know how I should tell him, or if I should tell him. I don't know whether he likes me or not, either. I'm scared of it by not knowing."

"Does that guy live in this dorm?" Minato asked.

"...Yeah, he does," Ken answered.

"Who is it?" Minato asked.

"…" Even though Ken wanted to answer, it still felt embarrassing. He looked down at his hands, gripping his thighs.

"He's…" Ken whispered. "…sitting next to me."

"Hm?" Minato hummed. The volume of Ken's words were clear, he wanted to hear Ken say the exact words.

Ken was a little frustrated that the courage he had just used became a waste. He mustered up some more, a little too much perhaps, and turned to Minato. He slammed the bed with his hands, still looking down. "I like you, Arisato-senpai!"

It felt like Ken entered the Dark Hour—a soundless moment full of anxiety. Tears began to form in the boy's eyes, ready to fall onto the bed. However, a hand patting his head calmed him. Ken looked up, letting the tears fall down his face instead, and saw that Minato was smiling at him.

"…Finally," Minato said.

"Huh?" Ken questioned.

"I was waiting for you to finally say it," Minato clarified.

Ken blinked. "Y-You knew?"

"Well, I had suspicions, but you cleared it up for me last night."

"…I see—wait, you were just playing with me all along?!" Ken's face glowed red, not out of embarrassment, but out of frustration. "You're mean, Senpai!"

Minato couldn't hold back his laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Ken protested.

Minato stopped laughing, getting a hold of himself. Then, he brushed Ken's hair with his hand, catching the younger boy off guard and making him blush. "You're really cute."

"Arisato-senpai?" Ken was a little afraid. He never expected Minato to return those kinds of feelings back to him—_to him_, of all people, even though the situation made it quite obvious.

"I like you too, Ken-kun," Minato confessed.

Ken's eyes widened. "R-Really? N-No, you're just trying to make me feel better, aren't you?" He began to cry again, water freely rushing from his eyes. "How can you like someone like me? I'm a coward, I'm clumsy, stupid, bashful…and I'm too young for you too, aren't I? And…" Ken went on with as many negative words he can think of to describe himself as.

"But all of that is why I like you," Minato said. "It's what makes you cute."

Ken sat silently, letting tears flow from his face. Minato's hand lifted him up, his thumbs wiping his tears for him. As Minato's hand pulled away, Ken managed to speak again. "Senpai, you really like me?"

"I really do, Ken-kun. I wasn't really sure how I felt when I first met you, but after a while, I admired how kind you are. It doesn't matter if you're younger than me or not, what matters is that you're a sweet and honest person."

Ken, overwhelmed with all sorts of happiness, didn't know what else to do but to tackle Minato and hold onto him tightly. The older male didn't mind, and returned the hug, rubbing Ken's back.

They sat still together, embracing under the warm night. Ken liked being held by Minato, trying to adjust his head to enjoy the fuzzy comfort of his friend. This only tickled Minato's heart more, and made him love the younger boy even more.

Ken sat back up, realizing that they were still running on time. However, he looked at Minato's clock, seeing that it was only 7:03 PM—plenty of time before everyone else came back. But he still wanted to be fast about this—if Minato allowed him to.

"Arisato-senpai," Ken called.

"What is it?" asked Minato.

"Um…well, about the reason for why I'm always in my room…"

"Oh, right." Minato almost forgot the whole reason he allowed Ken to be in his room. They were originally supposed to talk about that, before Ken confessed his feelings. But thanks to that, it allowed the both of them to talk to each other more comfortably. "What about it?"

"I, uh…well…" Ken paused, and then continued after a few seconds. "I'm sure you know."

Minato grinned, trying to play with Ken again. "No, I actually don't."

"Seriously?" Ken widened his eyes, now hesitant in admitting what he has to say next. He licked his lips, and then took a calm breath. "Well, I learned what…masturbating… is." He wanted to hit himself for saying what he thought was vulgar. "You know what that is, right?" Minato nodded, letting Ken feel more at ease. "…And I've been doing it…a lot. That's why I'm in my room so much."

"Is that what Junpei-kun has been hearing in your room?" Minato stated.

Ken revealed his shyness once more, hiding his reddened face. "He told you, huh?"

Minato chuckled even more, but not so loud as to offend his friend. Ken tried to excuse himself, "I tried to be as quiet as I could, I swear!"

Minato smiled. "Well, is that what you need help with? Being quieter when you masturbate?"

As a side thought, Ken believed saying "masturbate" was okay now between them. Back to the question at hand, Ken shook his head. "No, not that. Well, maybe. …But not right now. The thing is—um… you know what sex is, right?"

Minato's face lit a faint pink, taking a moment fantasizing about what Ken's next set of words and actions. "Yeah."

"Do you know how it works? …Between guys, that is."

Minato nodded, prideful but also fearful of revealing such information to the young boy.

"Really? So you've…done it before, with another guy?"

"Oh, no. I looked it up on the Internet."

"Oh…" Ken looked subtly looked down at Minato's lower area. Starting to feel a little tingly in his own area, he leaned his body forward, trying to block the view between his legs. "Well, I need help with…sex," Ken said.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked.

"...I wanna know what it feels like!" Ken blurted out.

"H-Huh?" Minato tried to feign confusion, but in the back of his head, he knew what Ken had just asked.

"Y-Yeah...have sex...with me," Ken stated.

Minato's face flushed greater than Ken's, and he looked away.

"Senpai?" Ken asked. "W-Was I wrong to ask that? I didn't mean to hurt you or anything..."

"N-No, you're okay, it's just, well…" Minato paused for a moment. "Sex is something that only adults do when they love each other."

"Well… we love each other, don't we?" Ken asked. The pride he had gotten to ask and confirm that question was because of their moment earlier.

"Yeah, but…you're too young, Ken-kun."

Ken frowned. "But, Senpai… "

Minato thought he was playing the guilt card, which was effective at the moment. Then, he considered how Ken wanted to be much of an adult already, and thought sex might be an okay experimental experience at his age. Not only that, he wanted to help Ken with his personal problem at first, and yet he had just denied the request he was supposed to fulfill. He didn't see a reason as to why not to do that.

Actually, there were many reasons. Beyond morality, one reason in particular was that Ken wasn't thirteen yet—the legal age in Japan. And what was he to do if his friends called him a _shotacon_, a dangerous, misunderstood label? And not only that, if Mitsuru-san were to find out, she'd probably execute him.

He reminded himself that no one else was in the dormitories right now, and if anyone happened to come in early, he would get a notification by phone, as they had promised. They were all alone together for the hour or so they had left, and it was plenty of time.

"Well, I guess we can do it," Minato said.

"Really?!" Nodding in response, Ken expressed eagerness. Minato could tell the young boy was screaming relief on the inside.

"So, what first?" Ken asked.

"Have you watched any videos about sex yet?" Minato questioned.

Ken nodded, admitting to more of his privacy. "Only a few. But they were all different, so I'm not sure…"

"Well, usually as a start, guys kiss each other. We've haven't done that yet, right?"

"K-Kiss?!" Ken repeated. Minato lifted an eyebrow out of confusion to the boy's surprise, but Ken shrugged it off casually. "A-Ah, right."

Ken crawled closer to Minato, slowly leaning forward towards the other boy's lips. He didn't close his eyes until he made contact, which Minato moved his lips with Ken's. The younger boy didn't expect kissing to be like that, but was able to follow along with Minato's movement.

After brief seconds, Ken pulled away for air. He touched his lips, looking at Minato's at the same time. His first kiss was something amazing.

"Like it?" Minato said.

"Y-Yes," Ken answered. "…Could we do it again?"

"As much as you want," Minato answered. Ken leaned forward again, this time, holding onto Minato with his arms, and the other returned the embrace. Ken became easily used to the lip movement and was fully enjoying the technique of kissing.

Ken was the one to pull away, again. He didn't know what to do next as he repeatedly breathed a little heavier than usual. He saw Minato had averted his eyes to his lower area. Ken looked down at his crotch too, now noticing how stimulated he was by the wet spot on his pants.

"I…um…" Ken sounded, tugging his shirt down to cover his area.

Minato chuckled. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's normal for that to happen."

"Really? I can't control when it happens though…"

"That's all right," Minato explained. "It means you're enjoying this a lot."

Ken smiled, "Well, I am."

Minato smiled back. "Then, just relax, and let me."

Minato's hand reached for the bottom of Ken's shirt, and was pulled off, leaving the young boy topless. Soon, Ken's pants were removed after they became unbuttoned, along with his Featherman R themed briefs. He was sitting on the bed, and trying to cover his shameful nudity from the eyes of the wall watching him as Minato stood up and quickly stripped out of his clothes as well.

Once Minato returned to the bed, Ken couldn't help staring at the older male's erection. He knew it was because of an age difference, but he gazed upon the relatively grand size with astonishment. Minato knew he was staring, and didn't mind. He spread his legs open around Ken's smaller body, welcoming him closer.

"It's…wow," Ken said, his blush ceasing to fail.

"I'm guessing you know what to do?" Minato asked, hoping the videos Ken supposedly watched gave him enough information.

"I believe so…" Ken crawled closer and was on his hands and knees, lowering his head closer to Minato's erection, mimicking the position proper for this situation as he saw in one of the pornographic videos. Closing his eyes and letting the movie run in his mind, he kissed the tip of the penis, starting with slow lip movements at first before taking more of it into his mouth.

"O-Oh…ah…" moaned Minato.

Ken, startled by the sounds, thought he was hurting him. "I'm sorry," he immediately said.

"No, you were okay," Minato answered. "It felt great."

"Oh, then…" Ken resumed his posture and pressed his lips once again on Minato's member, slowly taking a bit of the length into his mouth. Remembering the contents of the video, he used his tongue to lick the top, bottom, and sides before taking in any more of the size. Once comfortable with the slickness, he slid his lips down and back up Minato's cock with ease, understanding the skill and beginning to master it.

"Ah—Ken-kun…! Y-You're amazing…" Ken heard the compliments and continued what he was currently doing, gradually going in a faster motion. He was only taking in a maximum of four to four and a half inches, but inside of Ken's mouth was the heat of will and lust, pushing Minato to climax sooner than expected.

"W-Wait, K-Ken-ku—aah!" Before he ejaculated, Minato gripped his member, pulling his hips away and pushing Ken's body away. Once safe, leaving the startled young boy to watch, Minato released few shots of pleasure onto his bed, with a couple drips streaming down the tip of his cock.

Ken wanted to gasp a compliment at the action he was seeing, but didn't want to make Minato feel a little awkward while he was climaxing. Instead, he was thinking about what the man in the video did after the other man had ejaculated: tasting the white liquid.

And so, Ken mimicked the action. As Minato lay back for the short moment of his recovery period, Ken lowered his head and took in as much of the cock as he could, sealing his lips, and then sliding upward to gather the liquid in his mouth. Never tasting it before, he was eager to try it in his mouth, since the man in the video looked like he enjoyed the taste. However,

"Blech!" Ken stuck his tongue after the first second of experiencing the flavor. Minato grabbed a tissue from the nearby box sitting next to his alarm clock and handed it to Ken, allowing him to wipe off the liquid from his tongue.

"You didn't..." Minato took another sigh, "…have to eat it."

"I was just copying what happened in the videos I watched," Ken explained. "I never knew the white stuff tasted so salty."

"That white stuff is called _semen_," Minato answered first, then taking the used tissue from Ken's hand and tossing it to the side, "and what they do is something more advanced. You don't actually have to eat it, but if you like the taste, you can eat it if you want."

"How do people like that taste?"

"It's different for every guy, actually. Sometimes it's salty, or it's sweet, like fruit. It depends on what they eat."

"Oh, really? I wonder how mine tastes…"

"You haven't tasted yours?"

"No, I haven't been able to make semen," Ken repeated the word Minato used. "Just a clear liquid if anything."

Minato believed that was actually the semen without any sperm, but didn't felt like going too in-depth with the biological process of the male reproductive system with the young boy. Pushing that aside, Minato sighed out his fatigue once more, and then patted Ken's head.

"Well, you did great," he complimented again.

"Thanks, Arisato-senpai," Ken responded. "So…next thing is…" he replayed the video in his mind, pausing for a quiet moment after realizing what was next. "…putting it in my butt?"

"That—well…" Minato didn't want to coerce Ken to stop, but he had to ensure that Ken knew what was going to happen. "That part hurts more than it looks."

"I still want to try it though," Ken told.

"Are you sure?" Minato said.

Ken nodded. "I want you inside me."

Minato blushed; prepared to go crazy at the context of the words Ken had said but didn't understand. Going along with the final answer, Minato told Ken to lie back on the bed.

"I'm going to get you ready first," Minato stated. "Just a preview to what you're going to feel."

"A preview?" Ken mouthed. Ignorant of the pain to come, he didn't care about what he was going to do—he just wanted Minato to do it.

First, Minato licked two of his fingers, and then slowly inserted them into Ken's entrance. He pushed in slowly, but the boy was screaming loudly.

"Ken-kun?" Minato called to him, stopping all motions.

"I-It's okay, I'm fine…" Ken responded. Minato gulped, and continued moving his fingers. Ken continued to groan loudly, but he was getting used to the fingers inside of him. In fact, if anything, the pain felt pleasant to him. Minato noticed the different level of volume Ken was wailing after a while.

Moving on, Minato removed his fingers, and then lowered his head down to Ken's revealed backside. He let out his tongue and rapidly licked Ken's entrance, even pushing it into the cavity. Ken didn't expect a tongue down there, because it was never in any of the videos, but trusting in Minato, he felt it was safe for him, and not only that, gratifying.

Believing Ken experienced enough, Minato finally moved onto the final action and grabbed a hidden container of lubricant under the pillow Ken was resting his head on. Ken didn't notice what was going on until he heard the popping noise of a cap being re-inserted into a container, where Minato had just finished applying the lube and was closing the container, putting it back under the pillow. Minato adjusted his body and moved his body closer to Ken's. Finally, he pushed his coated member slowly into Ken—a surprising size that caused the younger boy to quickly yelp.

"A-Ah! S-Senpai—it feels—ah!"

Minato stopped halfway within the intense tightness. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes, but...good, too…" he admitted.

"Can I continue, then?"

"P-Please, do..."

Minato pushed in more until he could push no longer, which was all of his seven inch wonder. Then, he began pulling out and pushing back in, starting a slow rhythm that still caused Ken to whimper loudly. With each pull and push, Minato's member brushed against the sensitive spot within Ken: the cause of the continued moaning. He continued thrusting, slowly accelerating his speed, as well as both of their patterns of loud breaths. It was too intense for the young SEES member, but he didn't want it to stop. He loved the extreme feeling.

"Oh—aah! Sss...Senpai! AH!" Ken's erection twitched as powerful pleasure coursed through his entire body, allowing him releasing his fluids. To their surprise, they both saw the white color being more visible in Ken's semen. Seeing this triggered Minato to be more excited, and made a few more passionate thrusts before shouting another grunt calling Ken's name, signaling his second release.

The two boys panted heavily, almost in sync as if playing a game to match each other's breathing rate. Minato leaned forward, allowing each other's arms to embrace each other as they lay still together in the warm and loving afterglow.

* * *

Minato, with only his boxers on, was carrying a sleepy Ken in his arms into the boy's respective room. He gently laid him down onto the bed, tucking the blanket under his skin. Minato laid Ken's stripped clothes over the post at the end of the bed, and then made a final check to see that the boy was comfortable. Before Minato walked away, he heard a small mumble.

"Minato…senpai…" whispered the drowsy boy. "I…love you."

Minato walked back over to see that Ken was peacefully sleeping. He smiled at the cuteness of his young friend. He caressed Ken's hair, before kissing his forehead.

"I love you too, Ken-_chan_."


End file.
